


(Don't) Let me go

by shittiri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Ex Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, droup-out keith, ex-fiances, swimmer Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittiri/pseuds/shittiri
Summary: There, seated in front of him, was none other than Lance McClain himself. The same man who asked Keith to marry him three years ago; and the man who was currently mirroring his expression. Mouth agape, eyes wide in shock, and no smiles to be seen. Hunk, who was seated next to Lance and was in the midst of introducing them to each other, paused once he noticed the strange interaction.“Oh, do you know each other?”





	(Don't) Let me go

**Author's Note:**

> ex-fiances meet again thanks to a mutual friend

There, seated in front of him, was none other than Lance McClain himself. The same man who asked Keith to marry him three years ago; and the man who was currently mirroring his expression. Mouth agape, eyes wide in shock, and no smiles to be seen. Hunk, who was seated next to Lance and was in the midst of introducing them to each other, paused once he noticed the strange interaction.  
“Oh, do you know each other?” Hunk asked, lowering down his gesturing hands in order to take a big gulp of his fresh coffee, curiously eyeing the two.  
 Keith, not knowing how to respond, copied Hunk and brought his own cup to his lips, taking the smallest of sips he could manage to buy himself as much time as possible. He spent every Monday morning here, in Arkon Grindz, chatting over cups of coffee with his good friend Hunk until they both had to start their days. It was something constant, a usual routine of his day.  So when Hunk texted him yesterday asking if a friend of his could join them, Keith gave him an okay. When life got too, too bland for him, he’d spice it up by taking a small step out his comfort zone. But when that friend turned out to be his ex-fiancé, _that_ was too huge of a fucking step.  
He chanced a glance at Lance, who was staring down at the café’s tiles like they were the most interesting thing he’s ever seen. He was still so beautiful, yet so different; and it hurt in the strangest of ways. It was Lance, in his gym shorts and a varsity jacket of the a-list university he had always dreamt of getting in. But it was not _his_ Lance, the one wearing nerdy glasses and always sporting one of the hoodies he’d so often borrow from Keith and never return. Keith wondered if Lance went under the laser to fix his eyesight, or if he finally got over his ridiculous fear of touching his eye. He wondered if Lance was conscious that his hair had gotten longer, having always ridiculed Keith for it. He wondered if he got the navel piercing he always fantasized about, but was never confident enough to get. If he got the winged dolphin tattoo with the corny meaning he always joked about. If he still gagged whenever someone would lit a smoke. But he would never know, would he. It was not his place to. The Lance he knew was the one from his high school memories, the one with a goofy picture in his yearbook and a cheesy mixtape he made him for their anniversary. The person in front of him, was just a stranger in a familiar body.  
Setting down his cup with a loud thunk, he replied as nonchalantly as he could as both pairs of eyes shot up to look at him.  
“No, we don’t. I’m Keith, it’s nice to meet you.” he held out his hand, which Lance, being previously introduced by Hunk, just shook silently with a tight purse of his lips and a strong grip. He levelled him with a stare, unnamed emotions swimming in those ocean blue eyes, before letting his lips slip into the easy going smile Keith never got over completely. Letting his hand go, Lance leaned back into his seat, his arms now draped over his chair. To keen eyes, his smile now slowly turning into something more poisonous and troubled, as he asked.  
“I heard from Hunk that you’re not from around here. What made you move?”  
“Ooh, good one!” Hunk supplied, his gaze now focused on the phone in his hand, letting the two of them get familiar with each other.  
Keith couldn’t help but grit his teeth, at the melodic tune of his voice but a venom of a question. That was something they always fought over, with Lance wanting to get out of their small town and experience freedom and adventure, and with Keith wanting to stay holed up in it. _Why_ did he move? Because, because after the whole thing with Lance, he had to. Lockridge just wasn’t for him anymore. He wasn’t wanted there anymore. The mere thought of staying there after what he had done, had always made his lungs deflate, his throat choke, gasp for air. And only too late, had he realized, that was how Lockridge had always made Lance feel.  
“Unavoidable.. circumstances.” Keith sighed, swirling the spoon around his cup just for an excuse to not look the latter in his eyes.  
“Unavoidable?” Lance snorted, hurt twisting his expression into something inhumane. He raised his head up, the way he always does when he’s mad, as he spat. “Why Roselake?”  
Hunk threw a cautious glance at Lance, but stayed quiet, leaving Keith to fend for himself. Why Roselake? Keith honestly didn’t know. It was the first city that popped up in his mind when he was looking for a new apartment, nothing special. Plus, it was in another state, far from.. everything.  
“It just happened.”  
“Just happened, huh.” Lance laughed, his voice devoid of any humour he was trying to portray. “Funny, that’s where my university is.”  
Huh. That really is funny.  
“Speaking of universities, I’m late for my class.” Keith stood up, picking up his keys from the table as he sent curt nods towards both of the males, and was about to bolt towards the entrance when a strong hand gripped his wrist.  
“Wait! I- Uh- Can I have your number? Seeing as we’re both from Lockridge, it wouldn’t hurt to make friends with someone familiar.” Lance half yelled, half choked out. His frantic eyes were running all over Keith’s face, trying to read him the best they could.  
Keith’s mind was running on full speed. There was no free room in his head, thoughts filling every crevice. No room to think properly, to assess the situation. He just, he just wanted out of there.  
“I-I’m in a hurry.” And with that, he ripped his arm out of the so familiar grip, and left without turning back.

 

Lance’s university. That was why Roselake seemed so familiar, why it was the only city Keith knew of besides his own. Why it pulled him. He wanted to scream, to hit his head against a brick wall. It wasn’t karma, it wasn’t destiny, it was _him_ who brought this upon himself. Fuck, why didn’t he _think_. Of course Roselake was too good to be true. Everything good was.  
He groaned, burying his hands into his hair. Lance looked so good. He forgot how much he missed him until he saw those eyes. The eyes that he first fell for. Keith couldn’t help but hope, that he looked good to Lance as well. Fuck, stop that. It was over, it’s over. It’s over. The first of many tears rolled down his cheek, his lips clenching to keep all the sobs trapped inside. He buried his head in the pillow, trying to hide the mess he was quickly becoming. Hide it from who? He didn’t know. But he felt exposed, naked. And it hurt.

 

He ended up falling asleep, his tears staining the pillows throughout the nap. Judging from the lack of sunlight in his room, it was night already. He sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. ‘He was late for class’, yea right. Who was he kidding. He never made it to college. Instead he got a stupid job in this stupid city with stupid Lance in it. With a sigh, he threw his legs over the edge of the bed, grabbing his phone from the nightstand. With a press of the button, he quickly became aware of two things. First, it was 9:45pm, and second, he had 14 new messages.  
Two, from Hunk.  
  
**Hunk:** Hey buddy  
**Hunk:** I gave Lance (the guy from today) your number, I hope you don’t mind!

And twelve, from an unknown number.

 **804-965-3xx:** hey  
**804-965-3xx:** this is lance  
**804-965-3xx:** you might remember me from today  
**804-965-3xx:** or i don’t know  
**804-965-3xx:** from maybe three years ago? ?  lol  
**804-965-3xx:** we need to talk  
**804-965-3xx:** you owe me an explanation  
**804-965-3xx:** i deserve an explanation  
**804-965-3xx:** see me tonight  
**804-965-3xx:** 10pm at wendys  
**804-965-3xx:** you better be there lmao  
**804-965-3xx:** you owe me so fucking much

Good job, Hunk. He really didn’t want to deal with this today. He really- he threw his phone across the room –didn’t want to deal with this. Keith stood up, pacing around his room. He had fifteen minutes left to make himself look presentable and arrive at Wendy’s. He could make it if he wanted to.  But did he? With that thought in mind, he put on his black leather jacket and checked himself in the mirror. Screw it. He did his best to flatten down his new mess of a short hair, and looked at himself from all the angles. Good enough. He quickly locked the door behind him, and raced down the stairs. He only needed five more minutes to get there. He shouldn’t be doing this. Keith started his motorbike, driving it full speed towards Wendy’s. Why is he doing this.

There, in front of Wendy’s, in a green army jacket and ripped denim jeans, stood Lance. Lance, who once again, managed to steal Keith’s breath away. Keith parked his bike, hesitating before taking off his helmet. It’s not too late, he could just, start up his bike again and leave. Yeah, he could do that. But with one last look at Lance, his resolve broke and his helmet was off in no time. He stood up and made his way towards him, fixing his hair one last time. Lance, who was impatiently rocking back and forth on his heels, finally noticed him when they were just a few steps away, and with a scowl on his face, punched Keith with all of the strength he could muster.  
“Why did you leave me at the altar, asshole.”


End file.
